1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage protection device. In particular, the present invention relates to a voltage protection device built into a PDA (personal digital assistant) device to limit voltage input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, hand-held electronic devices have become increasingly popular. Typically, various hand-held electronic devices are powered by their respective adapters.
If a PDA is subjected to excessive voltage, the PDA can be damaged. Additionally, with prolonged use, an adapter may provide excessive or inadequate voltage potentially damaging the PDA.